Changes
by LotusSister
Summary: Violet, now 18, is travelling around Europe on her own, until she is kidnapped by a former enemy. Will she escape, or will she begin to develope feeling for her kidnapper? VioletSyndrome pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay, this is the 3rd time I am trying to write an 'incredibles' fic. I suck at writing them, but i decided to give it another go. Im sorry if there is a lot of grammatically errors, but English is not my native language, so im just trying the best I can. Please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Incredibles, so on and so forth...**

The bus scrambled along the bumpy road, making the engine protest loudly. Outside, heavy raindrops landed on the hard ground and the dirty windows of the bus, which wasn't exactly of newer date. On the rusty surface, you could just make out the word 'Metro Travel'.

The old bus was filled with tourists, all of them sleeping. All except one. A young girl, sitting in the back, away from the other passengers. She was pale, slender, and had long black hair, that fell around her round face like a curtain. She sat with her forehead leaned against the window, looking out at the passing landscape.

Violet sighed. It was the same sight she had been greeted with the last two hours of the trip. Trees, stones, stones, trees, a single house, more trees...

She restlessly tore her gaze away from the window and leaned her back against it, throwing her legs over the empty seat beside her. She could fell every little bump on the road, hear every raindrop landing on the bus, and every sound from the worn-out engine. They had soon been driving for 3 hours non-stop, and there was still a long way to the hotel. Impatiently, Violet began to scratch her black nailpolish.

It was almost 2 months since she had left home. She had had such a trouble convincing her parents to let her go. Especially her mother had been difficult. She had continued to come up with arguments such as 'You are to young', 'you need to study', it's to dangerous', blah blah blah... It had taken her weeks to convince them that she would be just fine.

Violet wasn't a little girl anymore. She had just finished school, had turned 18, and was, like any other girl her age, 'trying to find herself'. She just didn't feel like it was possible within the four walls of her home. She had to get away, had to see something else. Her parents had agreed to let her travel around Europe for some time, if she promised to take care of herself, to write them every week, and to continue her studies when she got home. She had agreed, if they helped her out financially.

Even though she hated to admit it to herself, she really missed her family, even Dash. No matter how exciting it was to see the world, it got kind of lonely.

She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the rain dancing on the windows. However, the soft sound was interrupted by the loud snoring from one of the other passengers, and the cranky sounds from the engine.

All these sounds created a strange kind of music, that didn't really sound that well to Violet. She searched trough her backpack, until she found her beloved discman. She covered her ears with the headphones and pressed the 'play'-button. A calming and sweet melody filled her head.

_This is a story of a girl_

_She's hard with strange beauty_

_Marked by the world._

_She's wild and wise on sorrow_

_She's got a library of sad tales and tears for you to borrow..._

Violet yawned and sank lower down in her seat, while the song continued to play. The gentle rocking of the bus made her sleepy, and she closed her suddenly heavy eyelids and sighed. Shortly after, she fell asleep.

**So, that was first chapter. Oh, and in case anybody's wondering, the song I just at the end is called "Story of a girl," from a band called Kira and the Kindred spirits. Great music!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Made me so happy! Im not all that satisfied with this chapter, but it was the best i could come up with. I know it's kind of slow, but I dont wanna rush it. I promise it will get better. Meanwhile, just R/R!**

After many hours of driving, the bus reached Paris. It stopped outside an old stone building, which was placed in a peaceful by-street. Big flowers grew along the yellow walls, and the morning sun reflected in the huge windows.

The chauffeur turned around and noted that most of the passangers were asleep. He reached out and grabbed the microphone to his left, turned it on, and gently tapped it with two fingers. Then he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"This is your chauffeur speaking. We have arrived at your hotel, so everyone must leave the bus. Remember your bagage, and please clean up eventual garbage. Thank you."

The passengers that were still asleep woke up at the sound of the chauffeur's voice, including Violet. She yawned, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened them. However, she closed them again rather quickly when the sharp sunlight hit her.

"Ow!" She quickly turned her head from the window, and blinked a few times in an attempt to make the black spots that danced across her vision disappear.

"Damn," she mumbled. "Stupid sun!" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stretched, and took her bag up from the floor. After having picked up her discarded candy paper and thrown in in the small plastic bag next to her seat, she left the bus and stepped out unto the Parisian street.

The air was warm, and there was a special kind of smell in the air, like wine and summer. Violet took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air after having been confined in the rusty bus for several hours.

'So this is Paris', she thought to herself. 'The city of love'. It defiantly had a special something about it, Violet could tell just by having been there for a few minutes. She stood on the sidewalk for a moment, breathing in the special smell of the city and feeling the sunlight warm her skin. Then, she went to retrieve her luggage.

She found it between several identical suitcases. She almost got into an argument with an over-sized lady who claimed to be the owner, but after having been forced to open it and show of some of its items, proving it was hers, Violet finally got to take it with her into the lobby. The first thing she noticed was how horribly ugly this room was compared to the beautiful facade. It was painted in a green color, and along the walls stood brown leather furniture and small wooden tables with flowers on them. She silently prayed that the room she would be staying were better decorated than this.

After having checked in, and a snobby little piccolo had carried her luggage to her room, Violet collapsed in a huge chair. To her relief, she saw that her room wasn't painted in the horrible color from the lobby, and the furniture wasn't dark and dominating. Instead, the walls were painted in white, and most of the furniture was made of light wood. Beside the bed stood a small table with a glass vase, containing white roses.

She stood up an grabbed one, twirling it between her fingers. Roses were her favorite flowers. It didn't matter what color they had, as long as they still had that sweet smell. It made her fell so relaxed, so calm. She carefully ran her fingertips over the soft petals, and then picked one of. And another, and another, until every last petal was separated from the stem.

She looked at the ruined flower in her hand, not really knowing why she had destroyed it. Such a beautiful thing. 'Well, doesn't matter', she thought. She went over to the window and opened it. The warm summer air hit her, and she sighed with pleasure. Then, she threw the petals into the wind. They danced through the air, before disappearing out of view.

Violet leaned against the window frame, looking out on Paris.

'Beautiful city', she though to herself. 'Im defiantly gonna enjoy it here'.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet spend most of her days just walking around the town, taking in the European culture and seeing some of the biggest tourist attractions in France. Some of the time she would just find a place to sit, and the watch random people passing by. It was a waste of time, but she found it interesting in a weird way. Plus, a lot of the French guys were really cute.

Of course she didn't forget about the family back home. She spend a whole day searching through different stores in an attempt to find a souvenir for them. She ended up buying a horrible miniature Eiffel tower that she knew they would adore.

'They have absolutely no taste,' she thought to herself as she paid for it. 'But what the hell, they'll probably be happy.'

While she was in the giftshop, she also bought a postcard so she could write home, just as she had promised. She wrote the same thing every time. That she was doing fine, that she missed them, and that she would write again as soon as possible.

After having filled it out, she posted it and found a street café, sat down and bought a soda. While she sat there, she read in a brochure she had taken at the giftshop. She needed to see if there was anything important she hadn't seen yet.

Suddenly, her eyes caught something on the other side of the road. A mime was standing on a street-corner, doing weird impressions every time someone threw a coin at him. Violet couldn't help but feel that there was something creepy about him, but she dismissed the thought. It was proberly her childish fear of clowns kicking in.

She returned her attention to her brochure, taking small sips of her soda as she read. She was almost finished and about to leave when the sound of an explosion and people screaming brought her back to reality. Her head snapped up, and she stared at the direction from where the sounds were coming.

Where the mime had been before, thick smoke was now filling the air. Through the smoke, Violet could see that there was a whole in the building behind it. She stood up, causing the chair she had been sitting on to fall backwards. Without paying attention to it, she ran towards the building.

It was hard getting through the mass of people running away, but Violet managed to get through. Now, up and close, she could finally see the whole building. It was a bank.

Obviously, a bank robber had somehow managed to blow a hole in the building. Violet hid behind a garbage can until the robber came out, carrying some large bags filled with money. Just as she had expected, it was the mime.

'It's official. Clowns are evil,' she thought. Making sure nobody was paying attention to her, she ran after him, putting on her mask as she did so. She always carried it around, as a form of safety. 'A young girl cant be to careful,' she thought to herself as she ran down a by-street, following the bank robber.

He seemed to know the streets well, and Violet had a hard time keeping up with him. But she pushed herself to run faster, and she wasn't far behind him. Finally he stopped. He had run into a blocked alley, and the only way out was the way he had gotten in. The way Violet was now standing in.

He turned around and looked directly at her. Violet stopped. Now that he was closer, she was certain she had seen him before. She searched her mind for clues, and it finally hit her. She had seen him in the governments archive over dangerous villains.

They were Top secret files that only supers were allowed to look at. Violet had seen this guy last year when she had flipped through the files. It was Bomb Voyage.

He had put down the bags of money he was carrying. Violet knew something was coming, so she put a forcefield around herself. Bomb Voyage seemed a bit surprised at this, but he continued what he had been doing. He pulled out a small object from an pocket in his jacket, then threw it at Violet. She watched as it landed few feet away from her, then exploded. Violet stumbled backwards but kept the forcefield around her. A bomb. She should have known. Basically, the only weapon this guy had was his bombs. 'This should be easy,' Violet thought. 'As long as i manage to stay protected, he cant hurt me'.

She began to walk towards him, which caused him to walk backwards. He had nowhere to run, and he was clearly getting nervous. Violet smiled to herself. She was sure she had the upper hand here. But Bomb Voyage refused to give up so easily. He reached into his pocket, and this time, he pulled out three bombs.

Violet watched as he threw all three at her. She attempted to protect herself using her forcefield, but when the bombs exploded, the force from the blow was simply too much. One bomb she could handle, but not three. The forcefield broke down and send Violet flying backwards. She hit the wall with a loud smash, and she screamed in pain as her head came in contact with the hard surface. Then she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bomb Voyage studied the girl lying in front of him. She was an Incredible, no doubt. She had the exact same powers as Incredagirl. Feeling curious, he brought his fingers to her bruised face and carefully removed her mask. He looked at what was revealed to him.

She was young, still in her teens. Her skin was pale, a sharp contrast to her thick dark, hair. Her left eyebrow was cracked, and a bruise where forming on her cheek. Her mouth hung slightly open, and blood were dripping down her chin.

Being very careful not to wake her up, Bomb Voyage searched through her pockets, until he found her wallet. He flipped it open and emptied it unto the sidewalk. He grabbed the money that fell out, although it wasn't much. Then he searched through the rest of the items, looking for some ID. He found a health insurance certificate and checked out the name. Violet Parr.

A smug smile formed on Bomb Voyages lips. He knew someone who would pay a lot for this super. He stuffed everything back into her pockets, except for the money and a small paper card with the name of a hotel printed on it. He guessed it was where she was staying.

He grinned evilly and stood up. He had a phone call to make.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! Writing this fic has turned out to be a much bigger challenge then I thought, and I have really thought about giving up. But your reviews keeps me encouraged, so as long as you review, I'll keep writing;)**

**Im sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but I really want to bring Syndrome into the story as soon as possible. **

**Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!**

Violet woke up with a killing headache and a searing pain in her whole body. She kept her eyes closed and groaned in pain. She didn't know where she was, nor could she remember anything about what had happened to her. Everything that had happened earlier seemed like on big blur.

One by one, memories from the previous night returned to her. She remembered the mime who had turned out to be a bank robber. She remembered chasing him, and having a confrontation in an alley. But everything after that was just a blank space in her memory. She rolled her head back and whimpered as a fresh wave of pain washed over her.

'This is just my lucky day,' she thought and tried to lift her hand up to rub her temple. However, she found it impossible.

Confused, she opened her eyes. At first, she couldnt see anything. Her vision was blurred, as if she was seeing everything through a fog. But soon, things around her began to take shape, and she could she everything clearer.

She gasped in surprise when she saw where she was. It was a large room, looking mostly like a laboratory. The walls and the floor was grey, and along one of the walls stood what looked like a large computer. A dim light lit up the room, giving it a cold and sterile look.

Violets mouth hung open in shock. She had no idea what this place was, but it wasn't very nice, and she intended to get out as soon as possible. She tried standing up, but once again found it impossible to move. She looked down and noticed that she was strapped in a chair.

She tugged at the cords that held her confined, feeling a nervous desperation creeping into her. She didn't what was going on, but she knew that it couldn't be good.

When she finally realised that her struggle was useless, she leaned back and closed her eyes again, her mind working on overload, trying to come up with some sort of idea for an escape plan, or just an idea about what was going on.

She was pulled from her thought by the sound of footsteps, accompanied by deep voices. Immediately, she sat up again, holding her breath as the sound grew closer. From what she could hear, there was two persons, by the sound of their voices, males. One of them spoke with a thick accent, while the other one spoke fluid English. For some reason, she couldnt help but feel that she had heard his voice before.

The two persons stopped right outside the door which led into the room Violet was in, but their discussion continued. Violet listen carefully, and although she couldn't hear everything they said, she understood a few words.

"Powers... No doubt... Violet Parr... Get your money soon enough..."

Violet felt panic rising up inside her. How did they know her name? It was impossible! Nobody knew her secret identity, except her parents. Villains only knew her as Incredagirl. How did they...

She felt as if she had been hit by lightning. Her mask! Where was her mask? Cold sweat started to run down her forehead, and she once again tried to move, still without succes. She needed to know what was going on. Concentrating hard, she forced herself to remember what had happened earlier.

She remembered fighting with the clown. He had a name, but Violet didn't remember what it was. Something with voyage... Bon Voyage? No, that wasn't it... Bon, Bom... Bomb! Bomb Voyage!

That was the guy she had fought, and properly the guy who had revealed her identity to the other man. She just hoped he hadn't told anyone else, cause then she would be in real trouble.

She snorted at her own thoughts. 'As if I'm not in trouble already.'

Gathering her senses, she tried focused on the previous events again. She had fought Bomb Voyage, but what had happened after that? Her mind was like a blank space, a piece of paper where the writing had been erased. She knew something had happened, but what?

'Think Violet, think,' she urged herself. There was pain, an explosion...

Bombs! He had used bomb, and apparently, her forcefields hadn't been powerful enough to protect her. She had been knocked out.

"Guess I'm not as strong as I thought," she mumbled to herself.

She was pulled from her thought by the sound of laughter outside the room. The two men seemed to be done talking, cause she could hear on of them walking away. She held her breath as the door opened, and the figure of a man walked in.

"Oh, you're awake," he said carelessly. "I was beginning to think you were gonna sleep all day."

That voice! Violet knew she had had heard it before. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the him.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously. The person laughed.

"You don't remember? Oh well, it has been a while!"

Violet watched him closely as he took a step out from the darkness, and, almost in slow-motion, let the light reveal his features.

She gasped at the sight of the person in front of her. It was impossible! She stared at him with shock and confusion, and felt how all color drained from her face.

"Syndrome!"

**A/N: I just thought I would mention that I'm going on vacation next week, so there wont be any updates for a little while. But don't worry, I'll be post next chapter as soon as I get home. Meanwhile, keep reviewing, cause it makes me so happy:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back from my vacation, and as promised, with a new chapter. It was really hard to write, and I'm not sure I'm satisfied with the result. But I decided to post it anyway. Read and review please!**

"Syndrome." For a moment, she felt like she was going to faint.

"What's wrong?" he asked mockingly. "You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Violet just continued staring at him with a blank expression, her mind not quite comprehending what was happening. She opened and closed her mouth, gaping like a fish on land. Syndrome couldn't be alive. It was impossible!

"You... You died," she stammered, her voice barely above a whisper. "4 years ago. On the plane."

Syndrome snickered and took a step towards her.

"Did I?" He looked at himself, then shrugged. "It's funny, I don't look death." Another step. "And I don't feel death. I guess that means... I'm _not _death!"

He grinned evilly at the scared girl in front of him. If possible, her eyes had grown even wider, and she was trembling all over. He smiled wickedly as he advanced on her, taking short menacing steps.

"How?" Violet asked. "The plane... It blew up... And you... you were onboard!"

He chuckled. "Not really. All I had to do was rip of my cape, and then use my rocket boots; or rather, boot, to fly away. However, I didn't escape unharmed."

Violet sat helplessly in the chair, not able to do anything but watch him as he came closer. He stopped right in front of her, and slowly leaned in over her, his face only inches away from hers.

"Look at me," he hissed. "Look at what you and your goddamn family did to me!"

Violet stared at him. She remembered how he had looked all those years ago, his face like that of a little boy, with freckles and baby blue eyes. Now, all the boyish charm was gone, replaced by a sinister and evil hatred. His eyes were cold, and his glance was piercing. His left cheek was marred by a huge scar, which ran from his forehead to his chin. Other small scars was placed around his face, and his nose was slightly crooked. But something that hadn't changed was his outfit. It was exactly the same as it had been 4 years ago.

Violet looked down. She felt as if his cold eyes were seeing through her, and he was reading her every thought. But as she turned her gaze away, Syndrome grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I lost everything!" he hissed. "Thanks to you. The so-called 'Incredibles'!"

He said the last word with so much hate and despise that Violet had to close her eyes for a moment. His face had turned into a horrible grimace, and his grip on her chin had tightened. He looked like an animal, ready to attack it's prey. Violet was sure he was gonna hit her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow. It didn't come. Instead, he released her and began to pace back and fort in front of her.

"I had to rebuild everything. My lair, my inventions, everything! An on top of that, I had to stay hidden. Cause if the government found out I was alive, I would be behind bars before you could count to three." He stopped and turned to face her.

"But giving up wasn't an option. Oh no, I swore that I would get my revenge on the Supers. Especially your family. And I will. Trust me, I will."

Violet gulped down the lump that had gathered in her throat. His cold voice sent chills down her spine, and his calm, but powerful presence caused her heart to jump in her throat.

"Of course," he said, "I had to start somewhere. So, when Bomb Voyage told me he had Incredagirl in his captivity, I jumped to the chance. I bought you from him."

"Bought me?" Violet shrieked. "You cant buy me! I'm not some sort of object, or property, or..."

One glance from Syndrome was enough to shut her up. She bit her lower lip, flushing slightly as he kept staring at her.

"If it's any comfort, you weren't cheap," he teased her. She ignored his comment.

"So why did you 'buy' me?" she asked, afraid of hearing the answer, but needing to know. "Is it so you can kill me?"

Syndrome shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "I need you alive, at least for the moment."

Violet watched him as he strolled around the room, his movement reflecting his confidence. He stopped by a large table which stood along one of the walls. Carefully, he opened a drawer and pulled out a small vial, containing a clear liquid.

"This," he said, holding the vial up as if it was a trophy of some sort, "This is my revenge. This will help me destroy the supers, once and for all!"

Violet looked at the liquid, clearly confused. "That?" she asked. "That's your revenge? Your gonna give them lemonade?"

Syndrome spun around fiercly. "Lemonade?" he groaned and clutched the vial in his fist.

He quickly walked down to her and grabbed her by the hair. She gave a yelp of pain.

"This is the ultimate weapon to get rid of the supers. It's a sort of poison, if you will," he roared, twisting his brutal fingers into her black mane. She winced, closing her eyes from his rage.

Finally, he let her head go and moved back to the table, where he began to roam trough the items, looking for something.

"This stuff has a certain effect on supers. As soon as they drink it, or it is injected into them, their powers disappear." he looked up and grinned at her. "And then, they are normal people."

Violet looked at him with disbelief, but she didn't say anything. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. She was still trying to understand what he was telling her.

Finally, she managed to speak. "How are you planning to get that stuff out to the supers? You think they are just gonna accept it willingly?"

He chuckled. "Of course not," he said. "But, if it is in their drinking water, they are gonna drink it without even knowing. I'm gonna have this stuff put into all the worlds drinking water. That way, no super can avoid being infected."

He laughed out loud, and held the vial into the air.

"This little baby is gonna help me destroy the supers, once and for all!"

He stood, glowing in his own pride and smiling at his genius. Violet shook with confusion and fright.

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked, her voice on the brink of panic. "Why have you brought me here? Why are you telling me your plan?"

He looked up, and a mischievous glint sparked in his eyes.

"It has a great deal to do with you. You see, this bad boy isn't finished," he said, and pointed to the liquid in his hand. "So far, the effect is only temporary. After a while, the supers powers return. I need to make the effect permanently. And you, my dear, are gonna help me."

Violet frowned. "What do you mean?" Syndrome grinned and pick up a syringe from the table. Slowly, he started to fill it with the liquid.

"I have to make it perfect for the grand premiere!" he said, and walked towards Violet. "And in order to do that, I need to to test it."

She gasped as his words hit her. She finally understood his plan. "Hell no!" she cried with a panicked voice, and once again tried breaking free.

Syndrome chuckled. "Hell yes," he said, and kneeled down in front of her, grabbing her around the throat. She immediately stopped moving. "You, my sweet," he said coldly, "Are my guinea pig!"

With that, he plunged the needle into her arm, causing her to scream in pain. He emptied the liquid into her bloodstream, before pulling the needle out and tossing it aside.

"Of course, you're not my _first _guinea pig," he said, while beginning to untie her. "But, my first one couldn't stand being powerless. He chose to kill himself. I don't see why. All he should have done was to ask me. I would have gladly done it for him." He removed the cords around her legs.

"So, I needed a new super. But they are hard to find, and hard to get your hands on. Lucky for me, you appeared. A member of the Incredibles, the daughter of my sworn enemy. Violet Parr. It's just perfect!"

Violet shuddered at the sound of her own name. She looked down at him, her head filled with scary and confusing thoughts. She was a guinea pig. An object for Syndrome to test his inventions on. She whimpered. Her arm hurt, and a weird ticklish feeling was seeping through her body.

"There," Syndrome said, removing the last cords around her wrists. "Stand up."

Violet just glared. She sat still, feeling sick. Syndrome rolled his eyes. "Stand up," he repeated, this time a bit angrier. She didn't obey. Annoyed, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. She gave a yelp of pain and attempted to break free. She kicked him in the shin, and he immediately dropped her.

"You little...," he hissed, and tried grabbing her again. She pulled back, and held out her hand, trying to create a forcefield. However, nothing happened.

"Would you look at that," Syndrome chuckled. "Little Miss Incredible without her powers. What a lovely sight to see."

Violet glanced at him before trying again. Still nothing. She whimpered and took a few staggered steps backwards. The world around her seemed to be spinning, and her legs felt wobbly. Unable to stand up any longer, she feel to the floor, hugging herself tightly.

She had no powers. She was weak. She couldn't fight him. She was his prisoner. His guinea pig.

She looked at him with glassy eyes, her lower lip trembling as she fought to hold back the tears threatening to spill. Syndrome smiled.

"Are you gonna cry?" he asked her. "Then cry! Cry all you want! I would love to see a super cry. Except... you're not a super... anymore."

Laughing to himself, he pressed a button on his glove, ordering a guard into the room. Then he turned his attention back to Violet, who still sat huddled on the floor with a panicked look in her eyes. He was mocking her, she was certain of that, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She didn't want to. She stared blankly in front of her, as if she was looking at some invisible object.

Invisibility. She had the power to become invisible.

'No you don't,' she told herself. 'Not anymore.'

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up from the ground. She looked up, and saw one of Syndrome's henchmen holding her. She didn't fight. She couldn't. She was weak.

"Take her to Cell 2", Syndrome said. "Make sure she stays there."

The guard nodded and pulled Violet towards the door. She didn't struggle. There wasn't any point. Without her powers, she couldn't escape.

She peeked over her shoulder, seeing Syndrome standing with his arms crossed and a smirk planted on his face.

"See you later, _Violet_."

**A/N: I know, his plan is crap. I'm not that creative, so bear with me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ARGH! Writers block! It's so annoying, and I have no idea how to continue this, let alone turn it into a Violet/Syndrome story as I had planned. **

**Plus, my exams are coming up, and I'm really nervous and stressed out, which doesn't really help either. There will proberly be a period where I don't update, but I'll try my best to keep up. **

**By the way, thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it, and thanks for helping me with my spelling and grammar. I'll fix the mistakes later on.**

The guard dragged Violet down a long corridor. She followed silently, squirming uncomfortably in his grasp.

Finally, they stopped outside a grey metal door, with a large '2' painted on it. The guard typed in a code on a small panel next to it, and it automatically opened. Violently, her pushed Violet inside.

She stumbled across the floor, but managed to keep standing. Angrily, she faced the guard and opened her mouth to speak, but he shut the door, leaving Violet alone in the cell. Sighing, she looked around the room.

It was small, with no windows, and only one lamp, hanging in the ceiling and glowing with a faint light. The only furniture was a chair and a bed, both made out of what looked like extremely cheap wood. A door led out to a tiny little bathroom, where you could hear the water dripping form the pipes. It was a prison cell indeed.

To Violet's surprise, she saw that her suitcase and her bag was standing on the floor. Wondering how Syndrome had gotten his hands on her things, she opened them and checked to see if anything was missing.

Upon making sure everything was there, she sat down on the bed, running her hands through her hair. She had to find some way to escape, some way to warn the outside world about Syndrome's plan.

Her fists automatically clenched at the thought of Syndrome. She could still see his arrogant face, hear his triumphal laughter in her ears. Why had she been so weak in his presence? Why hadn't she insulted him, yelled at him? Why hadn't she tried harder to fight him?

Violet buried her head in the pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. She kicked her legs up behind her and pounded her fists into the madras with full force. She hated him! Hated him, hated him, hated him! She wished his brain would explode, and every bone in his body would break. But most of all, she wished to be able to kick the crap out of him. But of course, she couldn't.

"Cause my powers are gone!" she cried out loud. "God, I hate him!"

But most of all, she hated herself. She cursed herself mentally for ever being stupid enough leave home, let alone trying to fight Bomb Voyage on her own. She should have known she wasn't strong enough to take on a villain by herself. And now, she was being held captive by none other then her family's nemesis.

She eased her grip on the pillow. She wasn't gonna be weak anymore. From now on, she was gonna put up a fight, and she was gonna find some way to escape. She had to. She was gonna find some way to defeat Syndrome.

She rolled over, looking directly into the ceiling, unaware that someone was looking at her, too.

Back in the laboratory, Syndrome sat by the large computer screen, watching Violet through a hidden camera in the ceiling of her cell. He chuckled softly as he watched her angry outburst. The girl was feisty. He wouldn't have thought so, seeing the way she had acted when he had given her the poison. She had been like a lost child, all quivering and scared. But it seemed she wasn't as weak as he had assumed.

'Good,' he thought. 'That way, it's gonna be more fun to break her down.'

He grinned wickedly and turned of the screen. Oh yeah, he was gonna break that girl apart, piece by piece.

**A/N: Short, I know. And not that great. Damn writers block!**

**By the way, thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it, and thanks for helping me with my spelling and grammar. I'll fix the mistakes later on.**


	7. Chapter 7

Violet didn't get much sleep that night. She laid in the uncomfortable bed, twisting and turning, but she just couldn't find rest. Every time she closed her eyes, images of Syndrome appeared before her, his evil grin taunting her to no end. She groaned and hugged her pillow, trying hard to think of something else. Pony's, rainbows, happy little goblins with pointy ears... Anything but him. It didn't work. He was still there. When she finally fell asleep, she had nightmares about him, nightmares about what would happen if his plan worked out. She couldn't let that happen. She had to stay strong, or at least pretend that she was. She had to win.

As soon as Violet woke up the next morning, she knew something was wrong. Tiredly, she turned over and opened her eyes, scanning the room. She nearly fell out of bed when she saw Syndrome sitting next to her.

"Good morning," he said casually. "Did you sleep well?"

Violet jumped up, clutching the sheets to her body.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked, attempting to cover herself, hating the fact that he was seeing her in her pajamas. He smiled and leaned back in the chair.

"I just came in to check on you. See if there has been any side effects over night."

Violet eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, really. But I cant have you dying. I don't want to have to find a new super. Not when I'm this close to succeeding."

Violet sighed and pushed her black hair behind her ear, giving her a clear view of him.

"Not really."

"Good, good," he said. "Now, get up."

"What?" She asked in surprise. "Why?"

"You need to come with me to the lab. I have to run some test, to see how the drug is working."

"Oh." Violet nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Come with me," Syndrome said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"I need to to get dressed."

He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder, a surprised look in his eyes. "What?"

"I'm not coming with you in my pajamas," she said. "I have to put on real clothes."

With a quick stride, Syndrome was in front of her.

"I don't have time for your girlish habits," he hissed and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her knees. She gave a short gasp, but kept her fear hidden inside.

"Now," he said, "Do I have to drag you to the lab, or will you come freely?"

"I want to get dressed," she stated matter-a-factly. "Let me do that, then I'll follow you freely."

The look in Syndrome's eyes were confusing. He looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or yell at her. Violet held his gaze, not giving away any sign that she was scared. She wasn't going to play by his rules.

Syndrome couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she actually giving him demands?

After a pause where neither of them said anything, he finally let go of her arm and stood up straight.

"Fine," he growled. "You have 5 minutes."

Violet had to repress a smile. She had won this round. She got up and passed by Syndrome, picking out some clothes from her suitcase. Then she quickly ran into the bathroom to change. As soon as she was in there, she leaned against the door, her heart racing in her chest. She felt proud. She had just stood up against Syndrome. And won! A small victory of course, but still... She sighed with relief and began to change.

Syndrome sat down on the bed, keeping his eyes fixed on the door. He couldn't believe he had actually allowed her to change. He was supposed to be in charge here, giving the orders and stuff like that. He wasn't suppose to give into her demands. She was his prisoner for crying out loud!

But, the fact that she had courage enough to stand up against him, actually made him feel a bit of respect for her. Not much, but just enough to let her keep her dignity and let her wear proper clothes. And, this was only a small thing. He was still in control, he still had the power to play her as he liked. He still had control.

5 minutes after, Violet returned, fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She threw her pajamas on the bed and stood in front of Syndrome. "Ready to go," she said.

"About time," he hissed and grabbed her wrist forcefully. "Come with me."

Violet didn't object as he pulled her through the corridor. Although she was still feeling a bit high on her small victory, she couldn't let herself get carried away. After all, Syndrome wasn't the same person he had been 4 years ago. He had become more mature, more dangerous, and she had no idea when he would snap. For now, the best thing to do was to keep a low profile and just play along.

They reached the door to the laboratory and Syndrome dragged her inside. He was still mad at himself for letting her have control, even if it was just for a few minutes. He couldn't let her think he was weak. No, she was the weak one here. He had personally made sure of that.

"Sit down," he ordered, and pointed at the chair from the day before. She obeyed.

"Role up your sleeve."

"Why?"

"I need to take a blood sample," he answered. Violet winced. 'More needles,' she thought. However, she did as he asked.

She watched as the thin needle probed through her pale skin. She gritted her teeth, but didn't scream. However, she had to look away as the syringe was filled with blood. Syndrome noticed this.

"To much for you?" he asked, slight amusement in his voice. Violet just shrugged, but didn't answer.

"There!" Syndrome took the needle out and walked to his table. Violet stayed seated, watching him as he began to work. The minutes went by, and it seemed like he had completely forgotten about her.

"What now?" she asked, gaining his attention. He turned around.

"What?"

"What's gonna happen now? You expect me to just sit here?"

Syndrome looked at little bewildered, but then laid down the syringe with Violet's blood and walked over to her.

"Right. Come, I'll take you back to your cell."

Violet followed him back down the corridor. When they reached the cell, he opened the door and gestured for her to enter. But just as she walked past him, her stomach let out a growl. She blushed slightly, but Syndrome couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you hungry?"

She looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Fine. I'll get you some food."

"Really?" Violet's asked, and a genuine smile appeared on her face. However, when he realised what she was doing, she blushed slightly and lowered her head. "Okay," she said. "Thank you."

Syndrome closed the door and headed for the kitchen. What had just happened? Had he just agreed to get her food? Of course she needed to eat, but normally, he would have asked a guard. Why was he doing it himself?

'Screw it,' he told himself. 'It's just this one time.'

After a short while, he returned, carrying a bowl of oatmeal. Violet wrinkled her nose, staring in disgust at the food handed to her.

"Don't you have any real food?" she asked, poking it with a spoon.

"This isn't a hotel," Syndrome answered, sitting down on the chair. "You'll eat that, or you wont eat at all."

"Fine," she growled, and took a spoonful and brought it to her mouth.

"Are you gonna watch?" she asked as she noticed Syndrome's eyes were on her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I need to make sure you eat. I don't want you to die of starvation."

"No?" she said. "Is that how your last super died?"

"Not really," Syndrome said. "He hanged himself."

Violet dropped the spoon. "He did what?"

"Hanged himself. Using his sheets."

Violet stared at Syndrome. He seemed to not even care.

"But... Why?"

Syndrome snorted. "One last hero act. He properly thought it would stop my plan if I didn't have him to test it on. Idiot!" he grunted and looked down.

"Who was he?"

Syndrome looked up. "Huh?"

"Who was he?" she asked again.

"Just an old super who had retired. You properly don't know him."

"Try me," she said.

He shrugged. "His name was ElectroDude. Heard of him?"

Violet shook her head. "No."

"Doesn't surprise me. He was before your time. He had some cool powers. I kind of liked him when I was a kid."

Syndrome got a distant look in his eyes, like he was seeing his own life playing before him on a movie screen.

It was like his hard facade faltered and his boyish look returned. He was clearly thinking about painful memories, and for a moment, Violet could have sworn she saw a flash of guilt replace the anger in his eyes. He almost looked ashamed of his actions.

"But he was a super. An arrogant, selfish super. They all are!"

"No," Violet said. "Not all supers are like that."

"Really?" he said without looking up, the tone in his voice hard enough to make Violet understand he didn't believe her.

'Poor guy,' she thought. 'To think that all supers are evil. His mind must be really screwed up.'

She continued eating, but still glanced at him once in a while. He was still staring blankly ahead, looking like a confused child. Violet couldn't believe that this was the same Syndrome as the day before. She almost felt a need to wrap her arms around him and comfort him.

'What! No, he is your enemy,' he mind screamed. 'He is a murderer, a kidnapper, a bad guy, and... really cute.'

Violet was completely taken back at her own thoughts.

'He is not cute,' she argued with herself. 'He is evil. Really evil.'

She lowered her gaze and covered her flushed face with her hair. She felt embarrassed at her own thoughts.

"Are you done?" Syndrome suddenly asked, breaking through her thoughts. Violet gulped down the last of the oatmeal and looked up, attempting to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yeah," she said. Avoiding his gaze, she handed him the empty bowl. He took it without further hesitation.

"I'll have someone bring you some dinner tonight," he said and opened the door. "And I'll properly come in here and fetch you tomorrow morning, same time."

"Why?" she asked.

"More test," came the short reply. And then he was gone.

Violet laid down, biting her lower lip. She didn't know what had just happened to her, or to Syndrome for that matter. How could he go from being evil to cute guy, just over night?

"Stop it!" she told herself. "He is not cute!"

'Although he has pretty eyes,' her mind taunted her.

"No!" Violet let out a desperate cry and covered her face with the pillow. 'I'm not thinking these thoughts. Its just because I'm confused and scared. Its just that. Confusion. And... teenage hormones.'

She rolled over and stared blankly into the wall.

"I hate him," she whispered. "I hate him, I hate him... I... hate... him..."

**A/N: Tried making this chapter a bit longer. Hope you like it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is a lot shorter then the previous, but wanted something from Syndrome's POV. So here it is! Read and review, please!**

Syndrome stomped down the long corridor, rushing back to his laboratory. In his hurry, he knocked over a guard walking the opposite direction, but he didn't care.

"Get this cleaned," Syndrome said and threw the empty bowl at him. Then he hurried on, running towards his lab. He had to get back, had to work. He had already lost valuable time this morning, talking to that annoying Incredible-brat.

He reached the doors to his lab, walked inside the large room, and moved to his worktable, beginning where he had left of. He began to check Violet's blood for abnormalities, but for some reason, he just couldn't seem to focus on the task at hand.

He kept thinking back to his small conversation with his prisoner. For that's what she was. His prisoner. What he couldn't understand was, why the hell had he treated her nicely?

Well, not exactly nicely, but he had gotten her food, he had talked to her, told her story's she wasn't supposed to know. He had laughed, he had made her smile. Just for moment of course, but still... She had smiled at him.

'And what a smile,' his mind told him. 'Like the first rays of the sun after a long, cold winter.'

"What?" Syndrome sat up straight, not believing what he had just heard inside his head.

'You know it's true,' his mind continued. 'It was a wonderful smile.'

Syndrome placed a hand on each of his temples, rubbing them slowly. "I'm just tired," he mumbled to himself. "I'm not really thinking these thoughts. My mind is playing tricks on me."

'Shut up! You know you find her attractive,' his mind said.

"No," Syndrome replied, his voice not as certain as he would have liked it to be. "She's just a girl. A teenage girl. She's not even that pretty."

'Liar!'

"Shut up!" Syndrome roared, slamming his palm against his forehead. He sat silently for a few moments, waiting for another comment from his own twisted mind, but nothing happened. Sighing with relief, he began to work again.

"She's not that pretty," he mumbled to himself as he looked at blood. "I don't find her attractive... I dont... I really don't... I don't..."

**A/N: I just realised this chapter makes Syndrome seem like a schizophrenic. But he's not, trust me. He's just confused, poor guy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I'm back. I can't tell you how hard it's been for me writing this chapter. Goddamn writers block! But I managed to come up with something, so here it is. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Syndrome returned to Violet's cell as he had said he would. All the way down there, he kept convincing himself that whatever feeling he _thought _he might have felt the day before, where completely gone.

"It was just the rush of the power I have over her," he mumbled to himself as he walked down the dark hallway. "Or the fact that I haven't been with a with a woman for a very long time."

He regretfully thought about his Mirage, his ex-girlfriend. She had been a beautiful woman, no doubt about that. And he had cared for her, although he hadn't really been good at showing it to her. He had made all the mistakes you possible could, putting his plans ahead of her well-being. He had been willing to bet her life, and he knew that was what had caused her to betray him. But that incident just proved to him what he had known all along.

"You can't count on anyone," he said out loud. "Not your heroes, and not your loved ones."

He reached the door and entered the code. However, he got a shock as he entered the cell. It was empty. He began to panic, but then he heard the water running in the bathroom. He sighed in relief and sat down. She was just taking a shower.

He noticed her backpack standing on the floor close to were he was sitting. Curiously, he lifted it into his lap and searched through her things, pulling out one item after the other. A teenage magazine, a worn-out copy of Romeo and Juliet, a discman, and finally, a photo album.

He was just about to open it when the door to the bathroom opened and Violet stepped out. She was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her black hair was clinging to her damp cheeks.

"Oh, It's you," she said, and threw a white towel on the bed.

"Who else would it be?" he added.

"Well, I dont know. Maybe... Hey, what are you doing?" she shrieked. Angrily she lunged for the album which he was holding.

"That's private! Give it back!"

"I'm just looking!" he claimed, standing up and lifting the album over his head where she couldn't reach.

"I didn't give you permission to look at my stuff!" she yelled, jumping up an attempting to grab it from his grasp.

He laughed. "You think I need permission? Listen cutie, you're in my world. I can do whatever please."

With these words, he pushed her slightly away, just enough to give him space to use his zero-point energy. He shot at her, freezing her in the blue ray.

Violet regretfully found herself unable to move anything, except her eyes.

'If he looks at my photos, I'm gonna kill him!' she thought.

She watched him as he said down on the bed and flipped the album open, giving her a clear smirk before looking at the first page. Apparently, he didn't find anything interesting, cause he flipped through the pages rather quickly, hardly bothering to look at any of them. Violet got the feeling that he was just doing it to annoy her.

'Bastard!' she thought to himself.

"Boring... boring... boring..."

Violets blood was boiling. She couldn't believe this was happening. How dared he roam through her belongings and look at her personal pictures?

"Awww, look! A family photo," he said. With a quick movement, he ripped out the photo and held it in his clenched fist. "You know, you don't really look like any of your parents, " he told her as he examined the picture. "Good for you."

Violet felt her heart beat faster and faster. If she hadn't been frozen, she would have attacked him, powers or no powers.

"Hey, who's this?" he suddenly asked, and studied one of the pictures on the page before him. From where Violet was standing, she could see that it was a picture from her school years. It showed her and Tony sitting on a bench, he with his arm around Violet, and her head resting on his shoulder.

Tony had been a good boyfriend. Sweet, caring, ordinary... To ordinary! In the end, Violet had ended it. It had been a tough decision, but it had been clear to her that they were just to different. Luckily, they had parted as friends.

As Syndrome looked at the happy teens, he couldn't help but feel a sting of pain in his chest. Was it... jealousy?

'No! Not in a million years,' he told himself. He quickly closed the album, and, clearing his throat, he said:

"We should get moving. I have a lot of work to do."

He turned off the zero-point energy and got up, ready to leave. However, he was nearly knocked of his feet when Violet ran up to him and began to punch him with clenched fists.

"You jerk!" she hissed. "You big, annoying, stupid... bully!"

Syndrome, completely taken off guard by her attack, stood still for a moment just wathcing her as she continued hitting him, before finally grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked. She didn't answer, but wriggled free from his grasp.

"I can't believe you," she told him. "Can't I even have a little bit of privacy?"

Angrily, she stuffed the photoalbum back into her bag, mumbling under her breath.

"Stupid bastard..."

Syndrome watched her as she packed all the things he had pulled out back into her bag. He was surprised she had dared hitting him. After all, she was kind of weak without her powers. But it seemed she had a temper, just like him.

"So, who is that guy?" he asked, trying to sound at least interested as possible. Violet looked up.

"Who?"

"That guy on the picture."

"Oh." She looked down. "My ex-boyfriend."

'I could have figured that one out by myself,' he thought.

"You carry around a picture of your ex? Sounds like someone has a trouble letting go of the past."

"Says the person who's been having a psycotic grudge against supers for 19 years," she spat back.

His face darkened. "You don't know anything about that."

"I know plenty," she growled. "My father has told me all about when you were a fan of him. How you used to follow him around, ruining his work and stopping him in catching a dangerous villian."

"Shut up!"

"No!" she said. "I'm not gonna shut up. I'm not gonna obey a selfish, murderous, spoiled asshole like you, _Buddy!_"

"Thats it!" Syndrome roared. Angrily, he grabbed her hand in an iron grip. She gasped and tried pulling away, but he held on tightly, forcing her to come with him.

"Ow! Let go!" she cried. He didn't. She still attempted to pull free, but he tightened his grip on her. Violet screamed in pain. He was much stronger then she had ever assumed, and she was afraid he was gonna break her wrist.

"Stop!" she pleaded. "It hurts!"

He heard her cries, but chose to ignore them He was fuming with fury as he dragged her towards his lab. When they entered, he pushed her roughly into a chair and turned to his table, where he began to search for various objects which he placed n front of him.

Violet sobbed quietly as she sat still, rubbing her bruised wrist. She was sure that what she had just witnessed was the real Syndrome. Not the cute, boyish Syndrome, but the evil, violent one. She couldn't believe that she had been fooled by his charming act. He was nothing but an evil, murderous villain.

Syndrome could hear her sobs and sniffles, and he cursed himself for letting his temper get the best of him. He had no reason to do this to her. What she said had been the truth, he knew that. He pretended to be busy, but he couldn't stop himself from occasionally looking at her. She looked so fragile sitting there, with her black hair covering half her face. He sighed and turned towards her.

Violet looked alarmed as he came towards her. Was he gonna hurt her again? He seemed to be reading her thoughts, cause the second he kneeled down in front of her, he said:

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you. I just want to have a look at your hand."

She hesitantly reached it out to him, keeping eyecontact with him in the progress. He gently took her hand in his, turning it over and examining the red bruises on her fine skin. He ran his fingers along hers, gently bending them to check for breaks. She winced slightly and tried pulling away, but he kept her locked in a firm, yet gentle grip.

"It hurts," she told him. He sighed.

"I know."

"You didn't have to be so rough."

He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes.

"You deserved it," he snapped, bending her bruised fingers. In spite of his hard tone of voice, his touch was still as gentle as ever. Violet watched him as moved his fingers over hers, like a butterfly batting it's wings against her skin. She felt a tingling sensation in her stomach, but willed herself to ignore it.

'You're not supposed to be feeling this,' she told herself. 'He is evil. Look what he did to your hand. He almost broke it!'

And yet, she couldn't stop enjoying his touch.

"Well, there doesn't appear to be any breaks," he said, dropping her hand. "The pain will properly fade soon.

Now, I have some more test i need to do."

Violet nodded understandingly and dried the tears from her eyes. "Okay."

"I'm just gonna start of with another blood sample," he said. She sighed impatiently.

"More blood? Seriously, are you a vampire or something?"

He didn't reply, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her, which caused her to blush slightly.

'He looks so cute while smiling.'

Syndrome noticed Violet's cheeks taking a slight red color, and he felt his heart give a little jump. At she sat there in front of him, she seemed so shy and fragile.

'Adorable,' his mind whispered.

Violet could feel his eyes on her, and she idly wondered why he was looking at her that way. She nervously began to twirl a lock of her dark hair around her fingers, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Could you hold out your hand?" he suddenly asked. She looked up at him and found him standing in front of her with a syringe. She did as asked. Surprised, she noticed that he was being very careful, almost as if he didn't want to hurt her.

'I'm imagining thinks', she thought. But still, he was being so gentle...

'No! It's just an act again!' a part of her warned. 'He is evil. E-V-I-L! And... very handsome.'

"There!"

He pulled out the needle and turned to his table, where he picked up a flashlight and returned to stand beside her.

"Now, just follow the light with your eyes," he told her. She did so.

"This is like being at the doctors," she suddenly said.

'Wouldn't mind playing doctor with you', his mind whispered. He pushed the thought away immediatly, but he couldn't help smiling childishly as he stood up again.

Violet watched him as he pulled out a little black notebook. "Have you expirinced any sideeffects? Nausea, headache, nosebleedings...?"

"No, nothing," she answered. Except for the fact that I find you unbelievably attractive,' her mind added. Embarrassed, she closed her eyes. 'No, don't think that!'

Syndrome, having noticed nothing, continued writing something down. Violet, feeling curious, stood on her toes and attempted to get a look at his scriblings.

"How far have you come?" she asked. "I mean, have you gotten closer to finishing your super-posion-thingy?"

"I've gotten a bit closer," he answered. "Not much, but I'm guessing it wont be long now."

He smiled proudly. If there was one thing he loved, it was bragging. Talking about his own great accomplishments, though there weren't many of them.

"Soon," he continued, "all supers in the world will be turned into ordinary people. Week and defenseless. No powers, no special abilities. And then..."

He began to chuckle mischievously, like a madman, but stopped suddenly when he realised what he had done. Monologging.

'Good way to scare the crap out of her,' he told himself.

Violet stared at him like he had just fallen down from the moon.

"What about me?" she asked carefully. She was afraid of the answer, but still, she needed to know, and now seemed like at good time to ask.

"What are you gonna do with me, once you finished this plan of yours?"

"You?" he asked. "Oh, that... Well, lets not talk about that now..."

"Just say it," she snapped at him.

He stared at her for a moment before turning away, avoiding her deep and thoughtful eyes.

"Okay. Once the plan is pulled through, I'm going to... I have to... get rid of you."

He didn't understand why he suddenly had so much trouble telling her this. It should be so easy. He was supposed to mock her about it, and yet, he almost didn't have the heart to tell her.

"You mean kill me?" she asked. He took a deep breath and nodded, still not looking at her.

"Yes."

It was exactly the answer she had feared. She sat down quickly, before her legs gave away under her. Sobbing, she buried her face in her hands and cried, feeling like someone had just ripped her heart out.

"My parents will find out," she whispered. "When they don't hear from me, they'll know something is wrong. And they'll find me, and..."

"No they won't," he said calmly. "Every week, until my plan is pulled through, your parents will receive a fake postcard from different places. They'll believe you are fine, therefore not searching for you."'

He moved closer to her trembling form, looking at her as she sat before him, her whole body shaking with fright and sorrow.

'Oh god,' he thought. 'This is so not how things are supposed to be happening.'

Violet drew a quivering breath. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but crystal clear tears were streaming down her face. Syndrome felt a desperate need to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Instead, he took a hold of her shoulders and look her in the eyes.

"Listen Violet, I'm really sorry that.."

"Let go of me," she hissed, immediately pushing him away. He did as she said, but kept standing near her.

"I want to go back to my cell," she told him. Syndrome nodded.

"Fine." He pressed a button on the remote control on his arm, and a few seconds later, one of his henchmen entered.

"Take her back to her cell," Syndrome ordered.

Violet felt the mans hands on her arm, but she shrugged him of.

"I can walk myself," she hissed and hurried out. The guard, at first slightly confused, hurried after her.

Syndrome sighed and dropped down in his chair. Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair and rested his elbow on the table in front of him.

'This has got to stop,' he said to himself. 'I have to stop thinking about her.' But a part of him refused to put her from his mind. He glanced at the huge computer screen, biting his lip nervously.

'One little peek wont hurt.'

He turned on the screen and dialed in a code, which allowed him to look into her cell through the hidden camera. As for now, the cell was empty, but he knew she would come soon. And true enough, a minute later she appeared.

He cringed at bit at the way the guard pushed her to the ground. He was apparently talking to her, cause Syndrome could see his lips moving. Quickly, he turned on the sound, trying to hear what he was saying.

"... Bet it will be painful."

Syndrome watched Violet's face twist with sorrow and anger, and just as the guard left the room, she jumped to her feet and bolted for the door.

"Let me out of here!" she cried, slamming her fists against the cold metal. "Let me out! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

Syndrome watched her, feeling a sting of guilt with every sob she let out. He hated himself for bringing her this kind of pain. But he didn't have any choice. He had a plan to follow through. And no matter what, they were still enemies.

**A/N: I promise Syndrome will be a little nicer in the next chapter. Meanwhile, review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Violet rested her head against the cold metal door. She attempted to dry her tears away with the back of her hand, but new ones kept spilling down. She sniffled and covered her mouth with her hand, stopping herself from sobbing again. All this crying was making her nauseous. She closed her eyes momentarily, before standing up.

She should have known this from this beginning. Honestly, had she thought he was just gonna let her walk away once all this was over? Of course not! But deep inside, she had always known. There was no way he was ever gonna feel for her what she did for him.

'No,' she thought as she laid down on the bed and huddled together. 'I feel nothing for him. Nothing.'

And yet, she knew she was lying to herself. Cause though she knew he would eventually kill her, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. And not in the way one would think about a murderer. No, not that way at all. Her blood started boiling, and her face turned a crimson red when those thought came up. No, defiantly not the way one would think about a murderer.

She buried her blushing face in the pillow and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before sleep overtook her.

She was woken up later by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Yawning, she turned around and opened her eyes.

"Hey."

His voice sounded friendly, but Violet wasn't fooled. Angrily she shrugged his hand away and rolled over again, facing the wall.

"Go away."

He shook his head. "No."

She growled and closed her eyes, ignoring his intoxicating presence. "Yes! Go away."

"No, I wont," he repeated. "Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Why cant you just leave me alone?"

"Because I don't want to," he said honestly. Violet turned around slightly and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure... But I want you to listen to me."

She sighed and laid on her back. "What can you possibly have to say to me that's so important?"

"Violet, I'm not gonna tell you unless I have your full attention."

"You wont have," she snapped. "What a shame. Now get the hell out of here!"

"No. Why are you being so difficult?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Violet glared at him, then sat up, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You just told me you're gonna kill me, so excuse me for being a little apprehensive."

"You have your full right to see me as an asshole, but at least listen," Syndrome tried. "I need to talk to you about..."

"... How your gonna kill me?" Violet cut him of. "Or do you have another weird invention you need to try on me?"

Syndrome sighed. "No. I just need to tell you, that I'm really sorry about the way I've been treating you. I had no right to be like that, even if you are my prisoner. And Violet, about the 'getting-rid-of-you' thing..."

"What about it?" she asked and looked down.

"Listen, I'm sorry I told you that way. I didn't intend for you to find out..."

"So you thought it would be better if I didn't know it?" she asked him angrily. "God, how can you even..."

"Please," he cut her off. "That's not... not what i meant. I was gonna break it to you more gently. I know I came of as a jerk, but I'm really not. And I'm sorry that I hurt you," he added and looked at her hand. "I'm really sorry."

Violet continued looking down, hiding behind her dark hair. She didn't know how to react. One side of her wanted to yell and insult him, while the other one really wanted to hear what he had to say. Puzzled, she looked out at him through her dark mane, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice?" she asked. He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"When I first got here, you were all creepy, and now... you're nice."

"Still not following you."

"I mean... Sometimes you're really mean, but then, suddenly you change into this sweet and gentle guy. It's like you're some sort of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. And it's confusing me," she told him.

Syndrome moved closer to her. "Confusing you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I don know if you're the good bad guy or the bad bad guy. And it makes it impossible for me to hate you!"

Violet gasped when she realised what she had just said. "I... I mean..." But it was to late. By the look on Syndrome's face, she could tell that he had heard.

"You don't hate me?" Violet could have sworn she heard something close to hope in his voice, but dismissed it quickly. Instead, she looked down shamefully.

'Why did I say that? I hate him! I really do. Don't I?'

She closed her eyes and thought hard. Searching deep inside herself, she came to the conclusion that...

"No. I don't hate you."

"Why not?"Syndrome asked.

Violet looked at him through her dark hair. "When I first got here, you were mean. You know, threatening and evil. But then, suddenly, you started acting differently. Just over night, it seemed like you changed. And it made me think differently of you. I thought that maybe you weren't so bad."

She pulled her legs up underneath her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"But then, you suddenly flipped. And you were evil again. But now..." She stopped, wondering why she was telling him this. He wasn't supposed to know. But it felt so good finally letting her feeling out.

Syndrome, who had silent the whole time, suddenly leaned towards her. Violet jumped slightly, but stayed seated as he moved closer. And then, he gently reached out and pushed the hair away from her face.

Violet shuddered inwardly. His touch was so soft, and it felt so good. She silently wished he wasn't wearing gloves. Just the thought of having him touch her with his bare hands made her skin tingle.

"There. Now I can see you," he said and pushed the last locks behind her ear. She bit her lip nervously and met his eyes. He was looking at her with a gentle expression, which made Violet feel safe. She returned his smile slightly and relaxed a bit. Only then did she realise he was still stroking her hair.

"Violet," he said. "I'm sorry I told you about my plan that way."

"It's okay," she mumbled. "What more can you expect from a person who hates supers."

Syndrome dropped his hand. "I don't hate you."

"Huh?"

"I can't say I'm a fan of supers, but I kinda like you."

"Right... You're just saying that because I told you that I..."

"... Don't hate me," he finished. "It's true, but I mean what I'm saying. I like you. You're sweet. You have a personality."

"I have as much personality as a washcloth," she grunted.

"No you don't. You're a strong person. You're kind and pretty..."

"Sorry, what?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything," he claimed and moved away. "Nothing at all."

'God, I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't be telling her this. She's not supposed to know.'

Violet frowned. "You're doing it again," she said in a low, monotone voice. Syndrome lifted an eyebrow.

"Doing what?"

"Confusing me."

'I'm confusing myself,' he thought as he leaned back.

"Well, sorry for being nice. I thought that was what you wanted."

"What I want is to go home," she said aggressively.

He chuckled. "You know that's not gonna happen. So I guess you'll just have to settle for the next best thing."

"And that's you being nice?" she questioned. He nodded.

"Unless you'd rather have me being evil."

"No, of course not," she mumbled.

"Good. Then that's settled."

They were both silent for a while. Violet wondered why Syndrome didn't leave, and Syndrome wondered why he didn't _want _to leave. He looked at her, thinking about something to say. What could he possibly talk to her about that wouldn't scare the crap out of her?

"I assume you got something to eat last night," he tried. "I ordered one of my men to bring you something, but I didn't get the chance to check if he really did."

"Oh, don't worry, he did. He gave me some nasty stuff which he claimed was soup."

"And by the tone of your voice, I'm guessing you didn't like it." Violet glanced at him.

"Damn right I didn't," she told him. "It tasted like dishwater.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I know this is not the Plaza. I'm your prisoner, remember?"

He smiled sadly at her, when an idea suddenly formed in his mind.

"Maybe we could have dinner together."

Violet's head snapped up. "Dinner?"

'Dinner?' his own mind repeated. 'Why did I say that?'

'Because you wanna be with her,' another part of him shot back. 'And an intimate dinner is just what you need to get closer to her.'

"Yes," Syndrome replied. "You know, just so I can assure you get some real food." He tried smiling, but it ended up as a weird, psychotic grimace. Violet quickly sat up, moving away from him slightly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should we have dinner?"

Syndrome ran his fingers through his orange hair, his eyes darting back and fourth furiously.

"Because... because I thought it would be nice, and that maybe..."

He dropped his hand and stood up.

"You know what? Just forget I asked."

He turned around and got ready to leave, when Violet suddenly grabbed his arm. Shocked, Syndrome turned towards her. He stared at her with wonder and anger mixed on his features, while Violet looked back at him with something he couldn't quite define. He opened his mouth to speak, but Violet placed a finger on his lips.

"I didn't say didn't want to."

Behind the mask, his blue eyes widened.

"I would love to have dinner with you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Syndrome tried keeping a cool facade, but inside him, a thousand butterflies were flying around. He was having dinner with her. With Violet.

"Okay then," he said. "We'll have dinner. Tomorrow night?"

"Fine with me," she told him, suddenly smiling.

'What am I doing?' she asked herself, while she continued looking up at Syndrome. She smiled at him and giggled softly, while she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

'I'm flirting with him! No Violet, stop flirting!' But she couldn't. As if by their own will, her hands moved up to his shoulders, lingering there while she continued smiling.

Syndrome looked at her as she laughed softly, and gently ran her hands up his arms. Every little vain in his body was throbbing with repressed desire, and his heart was beating so fast he almost thought it would explode. There she was, in front of him, touching him. Looking more beautiful then ever. It was to much. Slowly, he leaned a bit closer to her, his lips tingling, burning to touch hers.

Violet saw him move closer to her, and immediately stopped smiling. Every muscle in her body tensed, and she attempted to push him away.

"It's... it's properly getting late," she stammered. "And I'm kind of tired."

Syndrome moved away, bitter disappointment written on his face. He had been so close. So close to getting what he had wanted ever since she had gotten there. He licked his suddenly very dry lips and moved away.

"Fine. I have to go. I have a lot of work to do."

It wasn't that Violet didn't want to kiss him. Actually, it was something she was longing to do. To fell his lips against hers would be so new and exciting, but also scary. Unthinkable. She couldn't let it happen. It was fun thinking about Syndrome, but kissing him would be reality. She was still a super, and he was the villain. They were like water and oil, unmixable.

'Maybe he didn't try to kiss me,' she thought. 'Maybe it was just my girlish imagination. I mean, why would he want to kiss _me_?'

'Maybe for the same reasons he wants to have dinner with you,' another part of her added. She chose to ignore this, not wanting to get her hopes up. She looked at Syndrome, and could tell by the look on his face that he was angry. Well, maybe not angry, but annoyed.

"Wait!" she cried, just as he was about to leave. He turned around. "Now what?" he asked in a bored voice.

"I'm really looking forward to that dinner," she said. Syndrome nodded.

"Yeah, me to."

"I really mean it," she told him and smiled the best she could.

All his anger disappeared in a flash, and Syndrome couldn't help but smile back. She was so cute. With her big expressive eyes, dark hair and cute little nose, she was just the definition of beauty.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you then," he said and opened the door. "Tomorrow night."

Violet grinned. "Tomorrow night."

**A/N: I really dislike this chapter! I rewrote it 3 times, and still not happy about it. Maybe it's just cause I'm in such a negative mode. I'm nervous about exams, I'm sad cause school is ending... All that. Please bear over with me. I'll properly cheer up when exams are over. **

**By the way, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. Reviews make me happy, so keep them coming ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm a goddamn coward!" Violet told herself as Syndrome shut the door. "I'm afraid of him, then I want him, suddenly I don't..."

She sighed and ran her hand through her dark hair, remembering Syndrome's gentle touch only moments before. She closed his eyes and imagined him before her, like he had just been. His face close to hers, his lips slightly parted, his breathing heavy... God, it would have felt so good to let him kiss her!

'Well, you blew your chance,' her mind teased. 'Once again, you miss out on all the fun.'

Violet pressed her nails against her palms, wincing slightly. She hated this. Why did she never have the courage to follow her heart? Regretfully, she thought about what could've happened between them. What one little kiss could've let to.

It was just like when she was younger. Back when she used to hide behind her hair, and always blending in with crowds or turning invisible whenever things became unpleasant or difficult. How she wished she was able to turn invisible now. To be able to hide from her captor, from his hypnotizing eyes and gentle touch. Everything would be so much easier if she could just hide from him, or protect herself with a forcefield. To make it impossible for him to find her, to touch her, look at her...

But she couldn't. He had broken down her powers, and now, he was slowly breaking down her barriers.

Violet sat down on the bed, still scratching her nails over her the thin flesh in her palms, needing to think of something else. She searched trough her bag and pulled out her discman. Then, she turned the music all the way up, in an attempt to drown out her frustrating thoughts. The heavy beat pounded in her eyes, and though it hurt, she kept the headphones on, pounding her fists into the madras to the beat of the music. Her long nails were piercing her skin, but she didn't care.

'Make it stop,' she thought. 'Make everything stop.'

She closed her eyes. The world was spinning. Everything she had known and believed in was being turned upside down. How come he this effect on her? Why did she turn to rubber inside whenever she heard his voice? Oh god, she could imagine the shame her parents would feel if they found out about her sudden change of heart towards their nemesis.

Her parents. She missed them so much. And her brothers. Heck, she even missed Dash. Knowing that she would never see them again made her feel sick and anxious. But for some reason, they weren't the first thing on her mind. _He _was. She sighed. He was turning her away from everything she loved. Or maybe she was just finding it.

With a growl of desperation, she clenched her fists as hard as she could. She felt her nails go trough the skin several places, and gasped slightly in pain. Slowly bringing her sore fingers before her eyes, she examined her nails. They were still covered with a small amount of black nailpolish, and a few of them had a bit of blood on the edges. She began to slowly scratch it of, while listening and humming along to the tune of the heavy beat in the song. Finally, it became to much for her, and she changed the number into something more relaxing. She closed her eyes and sang along to the sound of the familiar melody.

_Rolling down the hills of sadness  
Falling at there feet below  
All I want to do is call you  
Cant begin to let you go _

All my thoughts seems schizophrenic  
I am two forever more  
All your voices makes me manic  
Let us be what was before

Giving up or giving in  
Let it out or keep it in  
What turns you on  
Will turn you of again  
I'm not the same…

Violet raised her voice and sang as loudly as she could, not giving a damn if anyone could hear her. And actually, someone could.

_I try to run but I feel stagnant  
No roads leading anywhere  
You and I are charging magnets  
Sanity has disappeared _

All I want to do is hold you  
There is nothing much to say  
I would like to tell a lie to you  
Just pretend another day

Giving up or giving in  
Let it out or keep it in  
What turns you on  
will turn you of again  
I'm not the same…

Syndrome listened to every little word she sang. He knew it was wrong, watching her in secret like this, but he was slowly growing addicted to it. And as it seemed at the moment, this was the closest he was gonna get to her. Well, at least until tomorrow night.

He smirked at the thought of the evening ahead. At first, he had thought it to be a bad idea, but now, as he was alone, he was beginning to change his mind. Maybe that evening was all he needed to convince her that he wasn't so bad. A chance to talk like normal people, to make her see another side of him. His guts wrenched at the memory of how close he had been to make her see that side earlier. He had been so close to her, to her soft at delicate lips. But she had pushed him away.

'No matter,' he thought. 'If possible, things will change tomorrow night. To my benefit.' With that, he turned of the screen and continued his work.

**A/N: It's short, I know, but it was the best I could come up with. I kinda like it myself, so I hope you do to. **

To **Rack: I would be proud to be the first reviewer of your fic. Looking forward to reading it:)**

**And to everyone else who reviewed: THANK YOU! You guys are the best.**

**(The song is not mine, but once again a wonderful number by Kira and the Kindred spirits. I just love them, and this song reminded me a little bit of this fic. So that's why it's in here.)**


End file.
